pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
NH Chapter 4
Previous Chapter: NH Chapter 3 - Chapter 4 ' ' “It seems like anything in my hands is substantially lighter than normal weight… Though I still feel the force of the sword each time I swing it. ' ' If I were to try and learn the sword, I think this would take getting used to…” ' ' While the hero said this, she had actually played with her younger siblings when she was younger. Playing heroes and villains, fighting each other with wooden sticks and random other things they could get their hands on. Her parents had actually enrolled her into a sword class when she was very young, but she didn’t like learning fixed movements and ended up overwhelming and injuring the instructor during her entrance examination. As a result she was rejected from entering the sword class. ' ' “Gentlemen, I think i’ve gotten just about everything I want to learn out of the way. I didn’t have much interest in the religion other than what it was and some basics because I didn’t want to insult anyone. I can’t say that a someone from another world with different customs could ever really come to convert to another world’s religion, but I can certainly understand it. Thanks to Old Isaac, most of my questions were answered about your customs and culture. ' ' What I got from Isaac was that the state religion is the worship of the Spirits of the Sun, the beings who gave birth to humanity and all life. The various things such as how they had spat fire and ice, destroying much of the world’s ground, leaving just the main continent and the island. ' ' Though it’s believed that the island is filled with darkness, so there is no one that would dare to explore it.” ' ' Saying this, the hero adjusts her purse hanging from her left shoulder and walks over to Sir Gregory. ' ' “Sir Gregory, can you lead me to my room? I’m quickly reaching my limit here… ' ' After being up for nearly two and a half days straight, while not long ago I was fighting for my very life against creatures twice my size in a war zone of unthinkable size and ferocity. Only to find myself in another world and have weird changes to my body… ' ' Sorry… but… I think I need to sleep…” ' ' As she says this, as if suddenly running out of fuel, she let’s all of her weight fall onto Sir Gregory who catches her before she falls over. ' ' “S… sorry… but can you help me walk… it feels like my legs are jelly… he he he…” ' ' Sir Gregory replies softly as he supports her with an arm holding her back up. His size being too big to sling her arm over his broad shoulders, the best he could do was use his arm to try and help her keep standing. ' ' The near instant change in her energy and complexion caught both of the men off guard. Though Sir Gregory was calm and responded softly. ' ' (Sir Gregory) “Sure milady, allow this humble knight to escort you to your chambers his majesty had assigned you to stay in. ' ' Sir Dorian, I believe there is further room for discussions at a later date. As you can see, it would seem that the Lady has had more than her fill of excitement today.” ' ' Dorian merely noded and replied. ' ' (Dorian) “I understand fully. With all honesty, when I had overheard she was from another world, that had caught me off guard. I didn’t believe it until she managed to turn both that large chunk of building material and your sword into play toys. ' ' Rest well my fairest Lady, if you ever have need of me or my house, you are always welcome to visit my mannor. Just tell the guards that the golden lady wishes to speak with me, I’ll personally come out to meet you, even if i’m old and infirm i’ll manage somehow if it’s for you!” ' ' With that, Sir Dorian let out a light laugh and left down the corridor to return to his work. He had previously been needed to manage the construction, but took a short leave to ‘manage some affairs within the castle’. After taking so long, he didn’t mind being able to return after the various events of the day. ' ' With Sir Dorian gone, Sir Gregory and the hero slowly made their way to a small room at the end of a corridor. When Sir Gregory opened the door and allowed the hero to enter, she was amazed. ' ' The room was nearly pure white, just as the morning after a snowfall blanketed the Earth. ' ' The bed was a rather large one with several soft and silky pillows. The blanket was a majestic white velvet. ' ' The bed had drapes that drooped over the structure of the extravagant bed. There was a moderately sized window in the corner near a little stand that had a mirror hung above it on a wall. The stand itself had various things that the hero could only think were cosmetics and various other little items for a Lady of the castle. ' ' “Quite a lovely room” ' ' While she said this, the room was several times larger than her own room, as well as being far more extravagant. ' ' ''-Well, I suppose being dressed well and claiming nobility will get me far better treatment than otherwise. Instead of being the peasant hero, I can enjoy nobility while meeting nobles on equal grounds. My blood just instantly went from average citizen to high class noble in less than a few hours. Ah… This dress is really paying itself off. Tee hee hee…'' ' ' “Thank you very much Sir Gregory for all of your assistance and patience with me.” ' ' When the hero said this, Sir Gregory responded by bowing his head to the hero. ' ' (Sir Gregory) “Not at all my dear Lady, the pleasure was all mine. Your kindness was a personal joy as I shall remember this meeting and day for many years to come. I hope to be of service to you so long as you shall be within the castle. Should you need to head elsewhere, I would be honored if you would request me as escort.” ' ' With a weak smile, the hero offered a small and soft reply. ' ' “I’ll do that…” ' ' As if the last of her energy had slipped out of her, she lost consciousness into Sir Gregory’s arms. Smiling, the young man, Sir Gregory picked her up with his large muscular arms, taking care not to bump her with his metal armor, and carried her over to her bed. ' ' He took great care to gently set her down in the center of the bed, her head softly placed onto a single pillow. He respectfully removed her two shoes, placing them at the side of the bed. ' ' Softly, he places a hand on her head and gently brushes her hair away from her sleeping face. Gregory was in no way actually an old man, in fact, he was only in his late twenties. His long, golden hair was placed into a braid and tucked into his armor. He had a firm, yet strong chin with pale blue eyes. His muscular chest and broad shoulders barely fitting into his armor. ' ' He was the strongest of the Royal knights, wielding a massive blade that weighed nearly thirty pounds because of it’s thickness and size. ' ' As he brushed her hair from her face, his face had gotten very close to hers. Feeling the light flow of her breath, Gregory’s face suddenly flushed a deep red, though hidden mostly under his helm, to which he closed and quickly exited from the room. - Chapter 4 End Next Chapter NH Chapter 5